


Well, Good to Know

by tactical_nuclear_penguin



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, dad mode sojiro, honey you're gay, lmao tags both names because homeboy doesn't have a canon name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24741235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tactical_nuclear_penguin/pseuds/tactical_nuclear_penguin
Summary: After Akechi leaves Leblanc for the first time, Sojiro has some questions.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira
Comments: 26
Kudos: 366





	Well, Good to Know

Sojiro was watching him.

Ren continued drying dishes, as Futaba ran around cleaning tables. He didn't really know what to make of being watched, so he ignored it. It...was normally what he did anyway. 

"So...you know that Detective Prince guy. What was his name? Akechi."

"Yeah."

"Isn't he on TV?"

"Yeah."

And he was still being watched. Across the cafe Morgana and Futaba were debating about something he was only half listening to; Ren couldn't really imagine what it sounded like to Sojrio.

"How'd you get to meet someone like that?"

"TV station."

"Right, your class went a few months ago, didn't they?"

"Yeah."

"Was he there as a student?"

"No, on TV."

"So you just happened to talk to a guy who was on TV long enough that he'd remember you? You two seemed...familiar."

"Familiar?" Ren glanced up from his dishes - Sojiro was just leaning against the counter smoking.

"I watched the kid pour his heart out to you while drinking coffee."  
"Oh."

"Yeah. _Oh._ "

"We...hang out sometimes."

"Ah, so he's a friend?"

"Yeah. We exchanged info at the station, and I sometimes see him around."

"He...gave you his phone number at the TV station?"

"Yeah."

"I see."

Ren, not sure what he was seeing exactly, went back to washing dishes.

"He doesn't hang out with the others, though?" Sojiro just wasn't going to drop this, apparently.

"Normally just the two of us when we hang out."

"Is it, now?"

"...Yeah?"

"And what do you two do?"

Ren paused in washing dishes, before shrugging - going back to what he was doing, "Uh...billiards, a cafe on the other side of town, jazz club a few times, arcade."

"With just the two of you?"

"Yeah?"

"I...see."

He glanced back up at Sojiro, seeing a smile he...normally got when Ren talked about Makoto or Ann. 

"I know I'm just some old fart to you, but know my views aren't as...stilted as most people my age."

Ren slowly dried a dish, glancing up at Sojiro.

"That's...good."

"Alright, since you're not saying it I'll be the blunt one here - I don't care if you two are dating. Honestly, I'm just happy you found someone. Hard to miss the way you two were looking at each other."

Ren nearly dropped the plate he was drying - quickly just setting it down in the sink.

"...What?"

"You and that Akechi fellow. I noticed it when you two saw each other, but you just confirmed my suspicions."

No words came.

Sojiro continued.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised. With all those girls in your group, and you weren't making a move. I just assumed you were shy, honestly. Though I had my suspicions you and that Makoto girl were involved after that scene in my house with her on your leg. But…" he shrugged, flicking ash into an ashtray, "Whatever makes you happy. And I don't think I've ever seen you smile as much as you did around that Akechi."

Across the cafe, Futaba was meowing at Morgana who was yelling actual words.

Ren just stared at Sojiro with a blank expression, before he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. Wanting to escape this conversation, he pulled it out - seeing a text from the very person they were talking about.

**AKECHI:** It was great seeing you in such an unexpected place today.

**AKECHI:** I know you told me of your residing above a cafe, but the chance it happened to be that one was quite a nice surprise.

**AKECHI:** We should do something together again soon, though I may end up bothering you sooner rather than later at that cafe of yours.

**AKECHI:** I must admit the atmosphere was exactly what I needed today.

**AKECHI:** Though perhaps that was merely you.

Ren felt his face grow a bit warm, before glancing up at Sojiro. The man's arms crossed, a smile on his lips.

"I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that's Akechi."

Ren slipped his phone back into his pocket, not really sure what to say nor do. Just...had nothing.

"I...don't know," was all he managed, causing Sojiro's expression to shift. What had been idle amusement, was now twinged with concern.

"Hey Futaba?" he was still looking at Ren as he spoke.

"Hey Sojiro?" she mirrored back - causing Ren to look up to see what she was doing.

Why was Morgana on her head?

"Why don't you head home, kiddo?"

"But I'm not done with the tables!"  
"That's fine."

"Are you trying to get rid of me?"

That caused Sojiro to actually look at her.

"What? No. Well, sort of I guess. I want to talk to this kid alone."

Why did he feel like he was in trouble?

"Ooooh you're in _trouble_!"

That wasn't helping.

And with that, she stole his cat and ran out of the cafe.

Ren just watched her go - knowing as soon as he looked back to Sojiro, whatever was about to happen, would happen. And...he wasn't really even sure what that was exactly.

"Take a seat," Sojiro made a motion to the front of the bar - pouring two cups of coffee - causing Ren to head over. He slid Ren's across to him, before taking a sip of his own.

"So...you're not sure."

"Nope."

"Well...let's start simple. Do you like him?"

Ren stared at him with a blank expression.

"Alright, let's go more simple. Do you like guys?"

Ren sipped his coffee, but said nothing.

"You...really have no idea what's going on in your heart, do you?"

"None."

Sojiro laughed under his breath, as he leaned on the counter.

"Alright, how about that text."

"Text?"

"I watched your face heat up, and you're a kid who's typically hard as hell to read."

"Oh."

"What did it say?"

"Uh…"

He pulled out his phone, "Just making plans to hang out again."

"That it?"

"...No."

"What's it say?"

Ren took a deep breath, before reading it out loud, "I must admit the atmosphere was exactly what I needed today," he paused, realizing how this sounded out loud, "Though perhaps that was merely you."

There was a very long silence, in which Ren refused to look up from his phone.

"I don't know how to tell you this Ren, but I'm pretty damned certain you two are dating."

Ren nodded, before sliding his phone back into his pocket.

Well, good to know.

**Author's Note:**

> -resurfaces from the ashes-  
> I'm playing p5r atm and just have been wanting to get back into the fanfic groove so have a rare one shot with no additional chapters or 'a series of' anything  
> Just take it  
> take it and enjoy Ren being an absolute disaster


End file.
